


Merry Christmas, From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Gen, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Post-Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Peter was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard something come through his earpiece in his mask from the police radio."Witnesses called in a report of an armed mugging."Once they announced the location, Peter arced his web tightly, quickly making a sharp left turn to head towards the scene of the crime.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: Spider-Man stops a mugging, and a single mother watches as her rescuer goes above and beyond just saving their lives.

Peter fired another web, grabbing onto it as he swung through the city amidst the cold December air. It was during times like these that he was the most grateful for the temperature regulator he'd installed within his suit. No other time of year really posed a big issue, since in the summer the swinging itself did the cooling down for him. During the frigid New York winter on the other hand, a warm up feature was much needed. It wasn't perfect, as the sharpness of the breeze would still cut through his suit on occasion, but for the most part it worked wonders. This way, all he had to think about was Christmas. 

It was only 4 days until the holiday, to be exact, and Peter still hadn't finished his Christmas shopping. It was quite sad really, since he could count on one hand the number of people he shopped for, but there was always one person he had trouble finding something for: Mary Jane Watson-Parker, his long time best friend turned girlfriend turned wife. He knew her better than anyone, and thus he knew her likes and dislikes all the way down to what brand of socks she liked best. Yet somehow, even through their first couple years of marriage, he would always deliberate until the very last second what he wanted to get her for Christmas, because, like everything else related to her, he wanted it to be just right. He knew she didn't really care; M.J. was far from being a nitpicky person when it came to, well, anything, except how an article she wrote would read once finished. Still, he wanted to get her the absolute best that they could afford of whatever gift he settled on, because that was what she deserved. 

As Peter continued swinging, he had to admit this was one area that he envied Miles on. His former protégé frequently said he looked up to him because of his work life balance, yet it seemed like the kid always got his Christmas shopping done before the week of the holiday even arrived! Peter had tried to get Miles to share his secret with him, but the kid would always respond that he just got lucky about finding the right stuff. It was like the boy had an intuitive knowledge of where to find just the right stuff for all the people he shopped for. While the younger of the Spider-Men's electric and invisibility based powers were pretty cool, this might've been the power Peter was most jealous of. 

Peter was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard something come through his earpiece in his mask from the police radio. 

"Witnesses called in a report of an armed mugging." 

Once they announced the location, Peter arced his web tightly, quickly making a sharp left turn to head towards the scene of the crime. 

Within minutes, he arrived on the scene in a back alley in Midtown near an old, long abandoned theater. He quickly assessed the situation: 10 guys, 3 armed with crowbars and the rest likely with guns, with one of them holding up a woman and what Peter presumed was her son, who couldn't have been any more than 7 or 8 years old. 

"Wow, are all of those guys really necessary?" he quietly pondered to himself as he began crawling down the wall. Once he was in range, he fired a web at the gun, disarming the man holding them up. He then leapt down just as the guy looked up, slamming him into the ground, knocking him out. 

"Look guys, there are easier, more gentlemanly ways to get some last minute gift money," he quipped. The other guys stared at him for a second before one of them came rushing at him with a crowbar. 

"For instance, you could use that crowbar as a base for your own locked door service," Peter said, sliding under the man's legs, avoiding the swing of the crowbar. "I mean, do you have any idea how many people lock their keys in their cars every year?" He then shot an impact web, sending the man flying and pinning him to the wall of the old theater. 

Peter then turned to face the other men, and he decided he better end this quickly. Moving with speed and precision that only instinct combined with years of experience could allow, he deftly webbed, kicked and punched the other guys, disarming them where necessary. However, one of them escaped his sight and was holding a gun on the woman. 

"Mommy!" the little boy screamed. 

Peter stared down the man, his mind already calculating what would need to be done as his body stood ready for action. 

"Back off, bug, or the lady gets it!" the man shouted, pointing the gun straight at the side of the woman's head. 

"Let me go you jerk!" the woman shouted back to her captor. 

Moving faster than he had throughout the fight, Peter fired two webs, one at the gun and the other at the man's face. Not even a second later, the man was blinded and Peter was yanking the gun from his hand. The criminal stumbled forward as Peter leapt into the air, delivering a punch to the side of the man's head, knocking him out instantly and sending him to the ground in a pitiful heap. 

Peter looked around just to make sure he had taken care of everything. As he suspected the only two other than himself who were conscious around him now were the woman and her son, who were hugging each other tightly in the aftermath of their ordeal. He let them have their moment before walking up to them.

"You two okay?" he asked. 

"That was AWESOME!" the little boy shouted in response first. The mother let out a chuckle before responding. 

"Maybe, but let's hope it doesn't happen again," the mom replied before turning back to Peter. "Thank you, Spider-Man." 

"Not a problem; pretty sure this kind of thing is in the job description," Peter replied. Noticing the somewhat ragged shape of the woman and her son's clothes, Peter decided to continue: "Look, I don't mean to pry, but do you guys have somewhere to go?" 

"We have a small apartment in Hell's Kitchen," the mother replied, thankfully not seeming too offended by the question. "It's not much, but we have what we need." 

The woman then turned to her son. "Alright, say thanks and goodbye to Mr. Spider-Man. We need to get going." 

"But mommy, what if somebody tries to hurt us again on the way home?" 

This caught Peter's attention, and he decided to ask a bit of a bolder question. 

"Ma'am, are you able to get a cab?"

This time, the woman did look a little embarrassed, causing Peter to feel guilty for prodding so much into this little family's financial state. She responded before he could backtrack though. 

"Unfortunately not," she replied. 

Peter immediately jumped on this, hoping the realization of his intent would smooth over any awkwardness. 

"If it's okay with you, I really wouldn't mind walking home with you guys, or at least as far as I can until the next crisis happens. It's getting dark out, and things tend to get a little rough at night in the city." 

The woman looked away from him for a moment, appearing to consider the idea. 

"Oh please mommy, can he?" the boy said, tugging at her arm. "I'd love to be able to tell the kids at school!" 

The woman looked at her son and smiled before turning back to Peter. 

"Oh, I guess it's alright," she finally replied with a smile. 

\---

As they walked along, the woman kept waiting for the masked man who saved her and her son to swing away to face another crisis, but that crisis never came. The night did indeed grow dark, but they continued along without issue. Her boy asked a lot of questions of Spider-Man, but the superhero seemed to have no issue with this, answering everything her son threw his way, maintaining an upbeat and polite attitude towards him for the duration of the trip. Normally she'd get onto her kid about bombarding a kind stranger with questions, but she was exhausted from her 12 hour shift at the grocery store that day and was grateful for the man's willingness to put up with her boy's curiosity. 

Finally, they arrived at her and her son's apartment building. 

"Mommy, can I show Mr. Spider-Man the windmill I made for school?" the boy asked in the most begging manner. 

"Oh, I think we've taken quite a bit of Mr. Spider-Man's time already," the woman said gently. 

"I really don't mind," Spider-Man interjected. "I was gonna be out a little longer anyway, plus I'll get alerted if anything comes up. It's only if it's okay with you though ma'am; I don't want to impose." 

"Come on mommy, please?" her boy asked, looking up at her with the most desperate eyes. She knew he didn't mean to make her feel this way, but guilt welled up inside of her anyway, guilt regarding everything she couldn't give him. She could tell how much this meant to him, and the man did say he was willing. 

"Well, I guess it's okay, but only for a little bit," the woman replied. "Your bedtime is fast approaching after all, young man." 

The boy leapt with excitement at this, and lead the way eagerly up to their apartment. She opened the door to reveal their small, two bedroom one bath place. She didn't even have a chance to apologize for it's condition before her son grabbed Spider-Man's hand, quickly leading him to his room. 

"Leave the door open please!" the woman called out to her son. She then closed the door, locking it securely. She tossed her purse to the floor and removed her coat, hanging it on the small rack right by the door. She checked her watch; she had time to fix up and eat a little something before she had to put her son to bed. The daycare place she had left him at had already fed him dinner, so she would just have to worry about herself. 

After she finished that, she went to her son's bedroom to get him to change. She stopped at the doorway as she observed Spider-Man crouched down next to her boy as they discussed his windmill that he'd actually won first place at his school science fair for. Interestingly, their rescuer was not just listening, but pointing out ways her son could actually improve his creation, throwing out a term before explaining it in a way her son could understand. She suddenly felt her eyes begin to well up, and she forced them back. 

"Alright kiddo, time to get ready for bed," she announced. 

Surprisingly, the boy didn't object or insist on more time, simply saying yes before grabbing his pajamas and heading to the bathroom. 

She turned and walked out, Spider-Man following behind, though the superhero kept a healthy distance between them. 

"Thank you," she said, turning to him once they were in the living room. "I think you made his year." 

"No worries," Spider-Man replied, waving a dismissive hand her way. "We actually had a good talk." 

"All his teachers say he's the brightest in his class," she said. She then looked around the messy, run down apartment. "He deserves better than this," she added. 

"I'm sure you're doing your best," Spider-Man said. "He kept mentioning you back there, actually." 

The woman looked at him, her head tilted a bit in curiosity. "Really?"

"Yeah," Spider-Man asserted. "He talked about how you made sure he had everything he needed to complete his project, and how you were the loudest to cheer him on when he won his award."

At the man's words, the tears began to fight their way back into the woman's eyes, and this time she couldn't fight them back as well. 

"He deserves so much better than what I can give him," she said, her voice cracking a bit as she fought to regain control of herself as she continued. "Ever since his dad walked out on us, it's been one thing after another. I don't even have enough to get him the Baby Yoda plush toy he wants for Christmas. He understands our situation and he knows we can't afford much, so I know he's not getting his hopes up anyway, but...it's the one thing he's mentioned he would like." 

The realization dawned on the woman that she had all but lost control in front of New York's most famous hero and her rescuer, and she vigorously wiped away her tears. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sure listening to a single mother rant about her sad life isn't something that's in your job description." 

"Honestly, you'd be surprised what isn't in my job description," Spider-Man replied. His tone was surprisingly light hearted. The woman looked into the white lenses the made up the hero's eyepieces. Even though she couldn't see his eyes directly, there was something reassuring about the way he seemed to be looking at her. It was...calm, understanding even. She had heard many stories of his heroism, including many times where he was injured or on the brink of death but still managed to find the will to save the day. Yet, at the same time, here he was now, going far above just saving their lives by taking time out of his night to spend time pouring into her son, even if it was likely the only time he would ever see them. He wasn't like the Avengers, who came in to handle a world ending crisis then disappeared again until the next thing happened. 

He was a friendly neighborhood hero. 

Her son then came running out, all dressed in his Mandalorian themed pajamas. He had gotten into the show as they played it at the daycare he would stay at while she worked, and his love for it seemed to know no bounds. 

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asked. The boy nodded in response. "Alright, say goodbye to Mr. Spider-Man then." 

Her son threw his arms around the leg of the superhero, and the man responded by gently putting his arms around the boy, gently patting his back a few times. He brought up the stuff they talked about with the windmill briefly, and her son replied that he would remember it. Spider-Man then said his goodbyes to them both before slipping out their living room window, closing it once he was on the outside of the building before firing a web and swinging away. 

The woman then took her still shell shocked son to his room, tucking him in. 

"Mommy?" the boy asked as he lied in bed. 

"Yes?" she asked back. 

"Thanks for letting him stay," her son replied. 

"Of course," she said. 

"I love you," the boy said. 

The woman looked down at the most precious thing in her world, putting her left hand against his cheek. 

"I love you too." 

She then leaned down, giving him a kiss on his forehead before rising up and turning toward the door. By the time she got there, his eyes were already closed, though he probably wasn't asleep quite yet, even with the long day they'd had. As she closed the door, one thought crossed her mind. 

"I wish I could give you what you want for Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he swung through the city, Peter's thoughts returned briefly to the woman and child he had saved and walked home the other day. They had kept coming back to his mind at times ever since he had left them. He remembered the boy's curiosity, his passion when he talked about his windmill project. He remembered the mother's broken look as she shared how she couldn't even afford the Baby Yoda toy that her son wanted for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Peter comes across a way to help the family have the Christmas they want while also figuring something out for M.J.

Two days later, and Peter had finally figured out what his gift for M.J. would be. She had mentioned needing a new bag to carry her laptop in, since her old one was getting old and worn. She brought her computer almost anywhere she could use it for work, and had even opted to use it instead of an office computer when she had taken her job as an associate editor a few years back. All that to say, while M.J.'s laptop itself was well taken care of (thanks in part to a little tinkering on Peter's end to boost memory, storage, etc.), her old bag had certainly seen better days. Practical gifts were already what she tended to prefer, so this was the perfect thing.

Peter spent most of the day before looking for just the right one when not out patrolling, and after a lot of searching, finally found it. He had had some rough experience when it came to ordering things online and receiving them on time, so he found a store that had exactly what he would be looking for. They would be closed on both Christmas Eve and Day, so if he was going to get it, he had to move, since the store closed soon. It would be faster to swing over as Spider-Man and just bring a change of clothes in a nearby alley upon arrival. He grabbed his suit, threw some clothes in an old backpack, and was out the window before he knew it. If all went according to plan, he would be there and back again before M.J. even got back from the Bugle. 

As he swung through the city, Peter's thoughts returned briefly to the woman and child he had saved and walked home the other day. They had kept coming back to his mind at times ever since he had left them. He remembered the boy's curiosity, his passion when he talked about his windmill project. He remembered the mother's broken look as she shared how she couldn't even afford the Baby Yoda toy that her son wanted for Christmas. He hadn't been able to stop himself from also looking up if there were any such figures in the area, but all the local stores were out. Given the success of the second season of The Mandalorian, Peter felt he really shouldn't have been surprised, but still, it was crazy that literally not one store in the city seemed to have it. He actually considered looking at ordering it online, but he once more remembered his rough experiences in the past with doing so. If he was honest, he was still a little bitter at how the chemistry textbook he had ordered hadn't shown up on time, and once he did receive it, it wasn't exactly in the pristine condition he had been assured it was in. 

"Okay, enough of that," Peter thought to himself. There was no sense in dwelling on such things. The point was, he had looked into helping solve this little family's Christmas dilemma, but he ended up being surprisingly powerless to do so. He knew that gift giving wasn't the point of the December holiday, but this had clearly meant something to the woman. The toy seemed to represent how much she loved her son and how much she wished she could give him. Again, that had been the only thing he had asked for for Christmas. The kid had clearly learned how to be content for the most part given his situation, but still, it felt like an injustice that a mother couldn't afford such a small, simple thing for her child. 

Peter was almost at the store when the dreaded noise of the police radio came through his mask. 

"Armed robbery in progress." 

Great, just great. 

Ironically, he had actually considered leaving the alert system in his suit off for a change, but his sense of responsibility just wouldn't let that fly. He quickly fired a web to change course, making a hard right around the nearest building. It took him a few minutes, but finally he arrived to see that it was none other than a toy store being robbed. Tossing his backpack onto a nearby rooftop, he landed on the wall of the store, about twenty feet above the guy standing watch. Peter fired two webs onto the man's shoulders, hoisting him up quickly and pasting him to the wall with additional webbing, including some over his mouth to prevent him from shouting out. 

"Hang tight," Peter said. "I'm gonna take care of your friends real quick."

Peter crawled quickly down the building, like a spider scurrying away in a hurry. He peered through the window to assess the situation: three men, one of which was holding the cashier at gun point as the old man emptied all the money the store had into a bag. It was already looking pretty full, so Peter knew his time was limited. He crawled into the store along the ceiling away from the view of the criminals, positioning himself just right. 

"Excuse me," Peter said as he fired a web at the gun being held against the store worker, yanking it away, "but where is your Christmas spirit? This is the season of giving, not taking!" 

The other two thugs spun around to face Peter, who was already in motion. He sprung off the ceiling, landing next to the first man. A quick sweep kick and the man's legs were out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor, where Peter stuck him with a web blast. The other criminal tried to draw his gun, but Peter's trusty spider-sense anticipated this, leading him to web the man's hand against a nearby wall. The man jerked and pulled, but it was useless. 

The first man whom he had disarmed earlier charged him, but Peter simply squatted down, flipping the man over his back onto the floor right next his pinned cohort, and soon found himself in the same state. Peter then turned to the other man, who was still struggling aimlessly against the webbing that kept his hand against the wall. He walked up to him casually. 

"Hopefully when you wake up, you'll be in a more festive spirit," Peter said before knocking the man out with a simple tap to the head. Super strength was so fun sometimes, especially once one had years of learning just how much to use in a given situation. 

Peter then went to check up on the store worker. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I think so," the man stated. His body still seemed a bit tense, but overall he looked much more calm than when he'd had a gun pointed at him moments before. 

"Well, I better..." Peter began as he started to turn, but found himself unable to finish when his eyes caught a look at the clock mounted against the wall. It was 4:58, and the store he needed to get the laptop bag from closed at 5:00. Even at his fastest web swinging speed, it would be too late, even if he didn't change out of his suit. 

"Everything okay?" the store worker asked as Peter stared at the clock. 

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said after some hesitation, cutting himself off from speaking further. The last thing he wanted was for the man to feel like he had simply been an inconvenience in Spider-Man's day. No matter what, it was not just a responsibility but a privilege to save lives and livelihoods, even if sometimes it cost him. 

"Well, I really don't know how to repay you," the worker said. "Do you have a kid at home or something? I could offer you any toy in the store for free, if you need a last minute Christmas gift." 

"I appreciate that," Peter said, knowing what he was looking for wouldn't be there, "but I..." 

Peter suddenly stopped, looking out at some of the toy selections. 

"Wait a minute..." he mumbled softly to himself before walking up the worker. 

He had an idea. 

"Sir, do you have a Baby Yoda plush toy here?" Peter asked, his voice eager with hopefulness. 

"Sorry, I'm afraid we sold out the other..." the man paused for a moment, and then it seemed like a lightbulb went off over his head. "Hang on a minute." 

The man then walked to the back room of the store. Peter stood there, half way waiting for Spider-Man to have to be the one to man the store should a customer come in before the man returned, with the popular Star Wars character in hand. 

"I've been so busy today that I almost forgot we had just gotten a new shipment of these before these punks burst in," the man said, holding out the figure to his rescuer. Peter reached out and took it in his right hand, bringing it to himself slowly. He stared into the dark eyes of the toy for a moment. 

"Is there something wrong with it?" the man asked, causing Peter to realize he'd been staring in shock for a bit too long. 

"Not at all," Peter said, looking back up to the man. "It's perfect actually. Thank you." 

"It's the least I can do," the man said, reaching out his hand for Peter to shake, with the latter quickly accepting. 

"Merry Christmas," the man said. 

"Merry Christmas," Peter said back, a grin forming beneath his mask. He then took all the intruders from the building, including the look out man he'd left outside, and wrapped them up together on a lamppost outside. As he heard police sirens nearby, Peter went over to the rooftop he'd tossed his backpack with his clothes on, gently inserting his newly acquired toy inside for safe keeping. 

At least something had worked out today. Now, if he could just figure out what he was going to do for Mary Jane...

\---

"Mommy, wake up!" 

The woman stirred in her bed, her eyes opening slowly. She was still tired from the long shift she'd had to pull again the day before, which was Christmas Eve no less, so it was a bit slow in coming. 

"Wake up!" her son called out again. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"There's a present in the living room with my name on it!" the boy called out before darting out of the bedroom. Now the woman was concerned; that present wasn't from her, so had someone broken into their home? She got up out of bed quickly, her thoughts going a million miles an hour. By the time she had entered the living room, the boy was already tearing through the present. 

"Nonono, don't..." She stopped her rebuke when she saw what it was: A Baby Yoda plush toy. She watched in awe as her son squeezed the toy, hugging it like it was a little brother. Her thoughts now turned to a whole other possibility. Could it really be that...

"Oh, and this came with it," the boy said, handing her a small envelope. She took it slowly and examined it. There was no name on the front, interestingly. 

"Why don't you go play with your new toy," she suggested to her son, who eagerly did so. If this was what she thought it was, she had a feeling she wouldn't want her boy to see her reaction. Once he was in his room, she tore open the envelope, pulling out a small card. 

"Ma'am," it began. 

"I'm only now realizing that I didn't actually get your name before, so I suppose that's the best thing for me to call you. Anyway, long story short, I came into possession of a certain toy, and I remembered your son and how it meant to you for him to have it. If he asks, tell your son we collaborated on this; after all, I'd have never had the idea if you hadn't mentioned it the other day, so you definitely deserve credit. 

Also, I'm so grateful that your window was unlocked; not sure what I would've done otherwise! 

All that to say, 

Merry Christmas, from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." 

By the time she reached the end, tears were already streaming down the woman's face. She placed her hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut and slowly sinking to her knees as it all washed over her like a wave. She opened her eyes again, clutching the letter tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. 

"Thank you," she said softly. The words themselves seemed too small and not nearly enough, but they were all she had. 

"Thank you." 

\---

Peter returned to his and M.J.'s apartment, slipping in through the window before quickly closing it. He changed into some comfortable clothes before heading out into the living room, where his wife was waiting for him. 

"Mission accomplished?" M.J. asked. 

"Yep," Peter said as he came and sat down on the floor across from her by their tree. He had stayed perched on a nearby building just long enough to make sure the boy got the gift and the mother wouldn't react suspiciously to the mysterious package before heading back for home again. It was, after all, Christmas Day, and he had his own person to spend it with. 

"That was really great, what you did for them," M.J. said, a proud smile on her face. 

"Just fortunate it all fell into place, really," Peter said. He was never one to dwell on any attention tossed his way. "Anyway, does ladies first mean she gives or receives the first gift?" 

"Actually, I'm really curious to see what you think of what I got you," she said, quickly grabbing a package from underneath the tree and handing it to him. 

"Consider me curious," Peter said as he began to tear open the wrapping. He soon discovered a box underneath, and he opened it up to reveal none other than an electron microscope. He pulled it out to examine it, his eyes peering over his gift in great detail. 

"How'd I do?" M.J. asked. "It said online that it was the most recent one." 

Peter let out a sigh of contentment before looking up to her. 

"It's perfect." 

M.J. smiled in response, something akin to relief washing over her face. 

"Also, it's probably a thousand times better than my gift," Peter said. 

"Don't underestimate yourself," M.J. teased as Peter reached for his gift to her. He handed it to her and she tore through the wrapping. When she had finally uncovered it, her mouth opened in what seemed like shock for a moment before a smile of contentment settled in on her face. 

"I love it," she said, rotating the gift to show the picture from their honeymoon a couple years prior that Peter had framed. It was of the two of them on top of the Eifel Tower, Paris lying behind them. All that goodwill both of them had accumulated with Robbie Robertson at the Bugle had really paid off when he sent M.J. on a "work assignment" and said she could bring "someone to accompany her." 

Now THAT might've been the best gift anyone had ever given him. 

"It took me forever to figure out what to get," Peter said. "I had another idea, but...the whole thing with the woman and her son reminded me that we should cherish those in our lives more than just on Christmas. I figured this could remind us of that." 

M.J. smiled in response before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. The two of them held the position for a moment before separating. 

"Merry Christmas Peter," M.J. said as they separated, a huge smile spread across her face. 

"Merry Christmas, M.J." he responded. 

It hadn't ended up how he'd thought it would four days ago, but it turned out to be exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! 
> 
> Continuing to pray for each of you all. Stay safe and healthy during this holiday season. 
> 
> "But the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all people'." Luke 2:8-14

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be just a one shot, but then the story took on a life of its own. There is a slight chance that this could end up being three chapters, but for now I think it'll just be a two parter. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll have part 2 up tomorrow, but we'll see. 
> 
> My prayers go out for you all during this Christmas season. Stay safe and healthy (physically and otherwise) during this difficult time). 
> 
> "I have seen a wicked man and ruthless man flourishing like a luxuriant native tree, but he soon passed away and was no more; thought I looked for him, he could not be found." Psalm 37:34-38


End file.
